


Tubbee

by 3xPanicPeople



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bees, Cute, I Love Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have Tubbo brainrot, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Tubbo can talk to bees, they are best friends your honor, tommy and tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3xPanicPeople/pseuds/3xPanicPeople
Summary: Ever since he could recall, Tubbo could talk to bees. It started when he was very little, around two or three, when he first met a bumblebee buzzing over his front garden. He stared in awe as the bee spoke to him, and he broke into a happy grin as he began to have a conversation. The bee was excited to say the least, and Tubbo definitely reciprocated that.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Tubbee

**Author's Note:**

> This is %100 self-indulgent. Fair warning, I haven't written any fanfiction in about three years, so this'll be a wild ride. Sorry in advance.

Ever since he could recall, Tubbo could talk to bees. It started when he was very little, around two or three, when he first met a bumblebee buzzing over his front garden. He stared in awe as the bee spoke to him, and he broke into a happy grin as he began to have a conversation. The bee was excited to say the least, and Tubbo definitely reciprocated that. They talked for a little while before Tubbo’s parents had to fetch him for dinner. Tubbo sulked, not wanting to leave his nice new friend. They were confused and a bit unnerved when Tubbo pointed to the bee on the flower next to him. This was imaginary, right?

They eventually got used to it over the years, entertaining Tubbo’s strange behavior. One day, they started to believe in his capabilities, because he had a few bees perched in his soft hair or buzzing around him happily. They gawked, confused. His mother asked him what they were doing there, and the little Tubbo responded without hesitation.

“They’re my family!” He grinned with sparkles in his eyes.

His parents believed it then, at least. He would be found talking to them in his room when he was supposed to be asleep, begrudgingly grumbling that he didn’t want to. They got used to drowning out his occasional conversations over the table during their meals.

When Tubbo made his first human friend, they were ecstatic to stay the least. Tubbo met the boy in his Elementary school when he was six. The bees had to burrow into his hair not to be seen, and he sometimes burst into giggles in the middle of lessons due to their tickling wings. 

The boy’s name was Tommy. He’d been rejected from the other kids’ group when they wanted to play during recess. He was extremely tall for his age, and it tended to freak some of the kids out. Tommy’s knees were usually muddy and a bit scuffed, and his face was usually riddled with band-aids and patches. He had a scowl on his face, grumpy due to his exclusion.

Tubbo related to his banishment, rejected because of his weird behavior. He didn’t really understand. His parents got it, but why did they tell him to hide his family? He usually stood aside, kicking pebbles and mumbling to the bees in his hair. His hair was thick and fluffy, and didn’t seem too out of place with the added volume of his tiny friends. 

Tommy was the one to speak to Tubbo first. His introduction was a bit strange to say the least, asking about Tubbo’s tendencies.

“Why do you burst out laughing in class and mumble to yourself? It’s weird.” He stated, not too aware of how rude he sounded.

Tubbo startled. He had been staring off into space, listening to his bees’ little talks. He looked over to the tall boy, and had to bring his eyes up to meet Tommy’s. He took a moment to process Tommy’s words.

“I dunno,” He responded dumbly, not knowing what else to respond with, “I don’t think it’s that weird? My parents are used to it.”

Tommy considered his response for a moment, and plopped down on the rocks next to Tubbo, somewhat satisfied with his response. 

“What do you talk to yourself about?” He asked, curious.

At this point you could basically see the cogs turning in Tubbo’s head, wondering how to answer such a question.

“Why’re you so tall and messy?” He responded somewhat snarkily.

Tommy snorted, “I like you already.”


End file.
